Ga'nar
|Geschlecht = Männlich |Verwandschaft = Garad - Vater Geyah - Mutter Fenris - Bruder Durotan - Bruder |Klasse = |Stufe = |Fraktion = Frostwolfclan |Zugehörigkeit = |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = |Zone = |Gebiet = Draenor |Begleiter = |Mentor = |Status = verstorben }} Ga'nar, Sohn von Garad und Geyah, Bruder von Durotan und Fenris, ist ein Orc-Krieger und stolzes Mitglied des Frostwolfclans, er ist risiko- und kampffreudiger als sein umsichtiger und rationalerer Bruder Durotan. Während der Frostfeuergratkampagne lernt er mehr Zurückhaltung und Ehre von seinem Bruder und den neuen Verbündeten der Frostwölfe. Ga'nar fällt in der Schlacht um den Donnerpass. Geschichte Vor der Gründung der Eisernen Horde kämpfte Ga'nar an der Seite seines Vaters gegen den Clan des lachenden Schädels. Ga'nar wurde von seinem Vater bewusst bei der Wahl des nächsten Häuptlings umgangen, er war zu hitzköpfig und kampfhungrig. Da Fenris, Ga'nars ältester Sohn, verschwunden war, wurde Durotan von seinem Vater als Nachfolger bestimmt. Das erzürnte Ga'nar und er war lange sehr wütend auf seinen jüngsten Bruder und seiner zurückhaltenden Natur abgeneigt. Garad lehnte den Beitritt in die Eiserne Horde ab. Er und Ga'nar verschwanden nun ebenfalls in den frostigen Weiten des Frostfeuergrats. Garad wurde für seinen "Verrat" ermordet und Ga'nar zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Warlords of Draenor Als Horde und Allianz nach ihrer Invasion Draenors den Tanaandschungel durchquert haben, entdecken sie auch Ga'nar. Er ist ein Sklave des Schwarzfelsclans und muss die Toiletten säubern, was ihn sehr in Rage versetzt hat. Er wird von Abenteurern befreit und schließt sich dem Kampf gegen die eiserne Horde an. Er nimmt das Schiff, das zum Frostfeuergrat segelt, und schließt sich dort seinem Bruder Durotan an. Nachdem die Horde eine Garnison errichtet hat, führt Ga'nar eine Gruppe Wolfsreiter zur Speerspießerfestung. Er hat genug von dem ewigen Zögern seines Bruders und will die Festung erobern. Als die Horde an Durotans Seite die Festung einnimmt, finden sie einen unterlegenen Ga'nar vor. Ga'nar will sich nun den Donnerfürstenclan vornehmen. Nachdem es ihm gelungen ist, die drei Söhne des Eisernen Wolfes, des Häuptling des Donnerfürstenclans, zu töten, kehrt er zu Durotan zurück. Gestärkt durch seine kürzlichen Erfolge will er nun den Häuptlingsposten übernehmen und fordert Durotan zu einem Mak'gora heraus. Doch Durotan lässt seine Waffe fallen und erklärt Ga'nar, dass er seinen Bruder töten müsse um Häuptling werden zu können. Nach einem kurzen Zögern gibt Ga'nar nach und erklärt Durotan seine Treue. Ga'nar, Durotan und der Garnisonskommandant stellen schließlich den Eisernen Wolf. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Eiserne Wolf Ga'nar und Durotans verlorener Bruder Fenris ist. Er glaubt, dass man die Bestien Draenors unterwerfen muss und sich nicht mit ihnen anfreunden soll. Fenris wird ermordet und der Frostwolfclan muss sich zurückziehen, die Eiserne Horde marschiert am Donnerpass auf. Die Horde will die Eiserne Horde so lange aufhalten, bis Drek'thar mit seinen Kräften den Pass schließen kann. Nach einem langen und verlustreichen Kampf stürzt sich Ga'nar mit einem lauten Lok'tar auf seine Feinde und wird kurz darauf von den Felsen des einstürzenden Donnerpasses begraben. Galerie Ga'nar.png Ga'nar cinematic.jpg en:Ga'nar fr:Ga'nar Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Frostwolf